Together In Peace, At Last
by music is freedom
Summary: We needed to hold each other as a reminder that not all was lost, that we were both still here and I realized that I didn't just need him but wanted and most importantly loved him too. A Harmony songfic, based on the song How To Save A Life by the Fray.


Hi I'm back to writing! Sorry for the long wait I just kinda lost the words and couldn't put the story together. Actually I've got tons of ideas but I just don't know how to work them and it might have to do with laziness, just a bit though. Anyways, lets get on with the story. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. Don't forget to review please. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or How to Save a Life. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the Fray who are amazing.

* * *

><p><em>Step one you say we need to talk<br>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
>He smiles politely back at you<br>You stare politely right on through_

He called me earlier today asking if we could talk but I knew it was more than that just by the tone of his voice. I knew that the talk was because of how we were gradually drifting apart from each other. How I made excuses each time he wanted to meet up. How we hardly spent any time together anymore.

I was sitting when he arrived at my house, looking a bit ruffled up as he always looked like. I told him to sit but he just replied with a smile, but it wasn't the same smile that I loved, it was to stiff, it didn't reach his eyes. Even if he looked as if it was just another day I knew that it wasn't true. I knew him too much. Like how his shoulders were a bit more hunched than usual and how he tightened his jaw every couple minutes when he was tensed. I made no comment though as I gave him time to gather his thoughts and let him have the first word as I continued to stare at him.

_Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<br>_

There was a window to your right. The sun shined through it and the rays of light gleamed on your jet black hair. It was odd how it was so sunny but then it was gloomy things that we were to talk about. He started to pace in my living room, searching for the right way to start our conversation while I just sat there wringing my hands, waiting for him to start. We both just stared at each other for a while without talking while contemplating what to say. It took so long before he actually began to speak that I had started to doubt if we were going to talk at all.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

If only I knew what our conversation would lead to, I would have left right there and then but sadly nothing can be perfect. I had learned that lesson a long time ago, the hard way. I went to Australia to search for my parents after the war only to find out that they had been killed in a car accident. Soon after that George had killed himself because he couldn't stand being left behind by his twin. It was too much for him he had said in his last letter to us. He would only be in peace once they were joined together again. Ron had also committed suicide when he couldn't handle the pain anymore. He had succumbed to alcohol but no matter how much he tried to drown the pain it would always come back. Little did I know that I was going to lose another person I loved within a span of five hours. If only I had known I would have prevented a terrible loss that struck everyone hard.

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>_

I told him that we would be better off without each other because it would just remind us of our past that of which we both wanted so desperately to forget but he wouldn't listen. He said we needed each other too much to let me go. I told him that he needed to let me go or it would cause us more pain than we could both handle.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God, he hears you  
>And pray to God, he hears you<br>_

I told him what would happen if we continued but he just wouldn't listen. I told him the consequences but he didn't care about them. In my mind I silently pleaded to God to make him understand that what he was saying would only cost us more suffering than we could manage.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>_

I wondered that with all the good I did, something in me had changed for the better or the worst I didn't know. I was too lost in my emotions that I didn't realize that I would lose someone in all the bitterness and angst in my life. I guess I should have expected it though, knowing that my whole life was one challenge after another. Nothing would change it would always be that way. I would have spent all my days with him had I known that something tragic would happen to him… to us.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>_

He started to shout in frustration when he realized that my mind was set on my decision. I started to raise my voice too then lowered it when I decided to give him one last chance too choose but his mind was also set on what he wanted. Of course, when he made a decision he was dead sure that he would follow through with it.

_He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<br>_

There would only be two choices to choose from. Either he would accept my decision or he would continue to try to convince me. He chose the latter one in vain to convince me but it was not use because as everyone knew I could be every bit as stubborn as he could be. Once my mind was set it would take an impossible amount of convincing to change my mind. He continued, this time admitting his faults. He told me that he knew that he could be a handful and rash along with his other faults. He said he would try to change for the better but it was too late. I wouldn't change my mind.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>_

Sometimes I had wished that I never found out about the magical world but yet I found myself yearning for it when I least expected it. He left slamming the door on his way out. I heard the engine of his newly purchased motorcycle growl to life as he sped off venting out his anger and disgruntlement. I wondered if I had made the right choice but it was too late.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>_

I was too late. I realized that he was right I needed him. We needed each other to cope with what happened in our past. We needed to comfort each other after a nightmare. We found reassurance in each other. We needed to hold each other as a reminder that not all was lost, that we were both still here and I realized that I didn't just need him but wanted and most importantly loved him too. I ran out of my house, not even bothering to shut the door. I sped to my truck and raced after him. I cursed myself for my foolishness. I may be the smartest witch of my age but that title was only good for logic, school and facts. It was no use when it came to feelings.

_How to save a life  
>How to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>_

I finally caught him at a crossroad. He was speeding on the yellow light. I screamed for him to stop when I saw a bus racing towards him. He turned his head at the last moment, when the bust hit him. A sickening crunch was heard then for a moment there was silence. Then the pandemonium began. I snapped out of my shock and ran to him.

When I reached him all I saw was a bloody mess but thankfully his face was left with only a few scars due to his helmets protection. I cradled him in my arms as he started to stutter. "Mione" he managed to moan. All I could do was whisper sweet nothings in his ear as I watched his life drain away from him with every breath he took. "I love you Hermione." He whispered with his last breath. "No" I said in a whisper when his eyes began to lose their light and his body went limp. "No!" I said in a much more louder and forceful voice. I gazed at his now lifeless green eyes that used to hold so much joy and mischief in them only to be replaced with a dull shade of what was once a beautiful emerald.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
><em>

I didn't care anymore, I apparated with him in my arms. It was raining when we reached the destination. How fitting it was. Just a while ago it was bright and sunny. Now it was grey and wet. The weather seemed to have finally realized what happened.

I carried him inside till we reached our destination. I looked at him for the last time. I gazed at his messy hair that I would no longer be able to run my fingers through. His eyes that were once so radiant and held so much love in them were now gone never to reveal any sort of emotion anymore. His mouth, that would never form into that crooked smile that I loved the most. His lips, that would never touch mine again with the same heat and longing in them. I looked at his empty eyes once more before I whispered the words that he so longed to hear but never did get to. "I love you Harry. More than you could ever imagine, I'm sorry for putting you through this. I don't deserve you but I'll see you soon." I said as my voice trembling.

I looked up at the ceiling that I loved when I first saw it till this very moment. The twinkling stars unknowing of what had happened. I took a few moments to remember the memories that I had here. Here was where we sat while we ate during out school days. Here was where he had defeated his nemesis after seventeen long years of torment. Here was where we shared our first kiss and here was where we spent most of our lives. Hogwarts. A home for both of us. Where we both learned about magic his fate. Here was where it had started so here was where it would end. I gave one last fleeting glance at his unmoving body, his pale almost translucent face before taking my wand and placing it against my chest before saying the words that would put me in peace once and for all. "Avada Kedavra" I whispered as I closed my eyes. Waiting for the sleep that would last forever.

* * *

><p>The next day the two lovers were found lying side by side, their hands touching. It was almost as if they were sleeping but the Scottish professor knew better, seeing the state Harry was in and how they lay unmoving. The usually stern and stoic professor felt tears well up on her eyes when she realized that her two favourite students had died. During their wake not a single pair of eyes were dry as everyone paid their respects to the last of the famed Golden Trio. Even those who did not know them personally had wept for them. around a million witches, wizards and muggles attended the funeral of The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Brightest Witch Of Her Age. Professor Mcgonagall had surprisingly given an extremely touching eulogy about the pair. One thing was sure that day. Both would never be forgotten. A statue of the Golden Trio during their first year resided in the Great Hall, their faces unblemished with the horrid experiences of the war. A plaque was placed outside, underneath the tree in which Harry and Hermione spent cuddling during their seventh year.<p>

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31, 1980 - August 18,2001_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_September 19, 1979 - August 18, 2001_

_A tragedy joined them in life,_

_A tragedy tore them apart,_

_A tragedy brought them back together in death._

They could only hope that the couple were in a better place together. After all, death is but lifes next great adventure.

_How to save a life_


End file.
